theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Traci Abbott
}} Traci Ann Abbott (formerly Romalotti, Carlton, and Connelly) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Beth Maitland. Biography Traci was the youngest daughter of cosmetics tycoon, John Abbott and his first wife, equally successful cosmetics entrepreneur, Dina Mergeron. She was the sister of Jack Abbott, maternal half sister of Ashley Abbott, and paternal half sister of Billy Abbott. Traci had one daughter, Colleen Carlton. She was also the most sensitive and emotional of the siblings. For a long time, she felt insecure and jealous of her more glamorous sister, Ashley. As such, she suffered from terribly low self-esteem and also from bulimia. Traci and Jack have an excellent relationship as brother and sister. Whenever she had problems, she usually turned to her father or her older brother. During the 1980s, her biggest rival was singer/department store heiress Lauren Fenmore, but has long since put those feelings aside and she and Lauren are somewhat civil and friendly to one another. She was twice married to Brad Carlton and is the mother of their daughter Colleen Carlton. Her first husband was Danny Romalotti. After finding out that she was pregnant by Tim Sullivan, she found him in bed with another woman. Desperate, Traci attempted suicide at Danny's apartment. After hearing her story, Danny offered to marry her to give the child a name. Traci later miscarried and selflessly divorced Danny. She then married Brad Carlton. Everything was fine, until Brad's psycho ex wife returned, kidnapped Brad and left a message for Traci that the two of them had run off together. Brad and Traci divorced, later reconciled and remarried when she became pregnant with Colleen. The two would later divorce again. She moved to New York City with her third husband, book editor Steve Connolly, and worked there as a successful author. Because of her frequent travels and her work, she had no idea of all the familial strife that plagued the Abbotts. Traci returned to Genoa City on August 18, 2006, for her father's hospitalization; subsequent death, and stayed for his funeral. Her sensitive and emotional nature is still evident, especially during the blistering argument that Jack had with John's widow, Gloria Abbott. The shock was evident on her face when she heard all the strife that had been circling around in her family. Despite this, Traci is the only Abbott sibling that has no issue with Gloria. She returned to Genoa City on March 1, 2007, due to the condition of her daughter, Colleen, who had been injured in a fire set by Jana Hawkes. A few weeks later, she called her sister Ashley in Los Angeles. She appeared in Genoa City in September 2007 to lend moral support to her brother Jack as he attempted to deal with the fallout from a fraud scandal. She came to Genoa City again on August 13, 2008 to attend the Jabot Cosmetics' annual stockholders meeting after the David Chow Scandal. She told her ex-husband Brad, she would give her support to him as Jabot Cosmetics' CEO if he could gain enough votes. However, an unpredictable move by Jill Abbott caused her son Cane Ashby to become Jabot Cosmetics' new CEO, in order to restore the appearance that Jabot Cosmetics is a family owned company again. Traci appeared to attend Brad's funeral, who died saving Noah Newman when he fell into a frozen lake. Months later, Traci came when Victor Newman was hurting Colleen. Colleen went to the Abbott cabin for some privacy and ended up being abducted by Patty Williams, and ended up drowning in the same lake Brad died in. She was put on life support and Traci took her off and gave the dying Victor Colleen's heart. She then left town to escape the memories. Traci briefly returned in April 2010 to comfort the grieving Ashley, who had to give up "her" baby, Faith, because a DNA test showed that Faith isn't her real baby. In August 2010, Lily Winters asked Traci to be Godmother to her twins and she accepted in memory of Colleen. In January 2012, Traci returned to Genoa City after Jack had been shot and paralyzed by Patty Williams, and she stood vigil with Ashley and Nikki during Jack's surgery. Traci stayed on to help out Jack but after he was able to handle things without her, Traci returned to New York City. However, upon hearing that Jack and Phyllis had reunited and Phyllis had moved in with him, Traci returned for an extended stay at Abbott Manor. In early 2013 Traci ended up moving in with Abby, admitting to her that ever since Colleen had died, she and Steve had drifted apart and her marriage was in trouble. She later admitted the same to Jack. In mid-July 2014 Traci and Steve's divorce was finalized. Trivia *Traci has written several books, including "Echoes of the Past" and "Stolen Lockets, Broken Hearts." She and Jack also wrote a book on the Abbott family history. Jack jokingly suggested they call it "We've had our troubles, but thank God we're not the Newmans." It is unknown what the real title ended up being. Category:Recurring Category:Current characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Abbott family Category:Kaplan family Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters